Too Soon To Go
by GriddedKnight
Summary: Two young men lose something that cant be ever taken back. And now they are out for blood. Contains PuppyShipping, and character deaths, Angst, Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance...(maybe?) and Tragedy. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Soon To Go**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own YuGiOh

**Summary: **All about true emotions that different people present on hard times. Two young men lose something that cant be ever taken back. And now they are out for blood. Contains PuppyShipping, and character deaths, Angst, Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance...(maybe?) and Tragedy.

Please **read** and **review**.

**Chapter one : It's never good.**

The first shot had missed it's intended target. After the first shot rang out, people all fell to the ground. More shots rang out, and the bang, bang, bang was the last thing the little boy heard as his head hit the ground. But the last thing he saw was the feet of the new transfer girl falling on their sides, and he knew what had happened, and what would happen as he slowly started to see the light, then the dingy brown of slipping away, then he didn't even exist anymore... he wouldn't have known that he was gone, because the little raven hared child was dead.

"The child is dead." said doctor Percly to a tall man waiting outside the intensive care unit, "I'm sorry for your loss."

The mans face didn't show the heart brake he felt inside, "I wish to see my brother, immediately." his voice was quiet, never raising louder then a whisper.

"This way Mr. Kaiba," said one of the nurse in the Domino Hospital. It was dead silent as Seto Kaiba walked down the sterile halls to his brother, child, best friend, love, and his reason for being.

Seto knew that soon the silence would be broken as reporters attacked the hospital.

They walked into a room, they hadn't yet moved the child, a light cover hiding his small naked body. Seto reached out to uncover his brother, hesitating for a second only before grabbing the sheet and letting it fall to the floor.

Seto gasped, seeing that in fact the little boy was his beloved brother. "Mokuba?" he whispered, The little boy looked like he was sleeping, his skin pale from his life force being leaked out. Seto reached out to touch the place his baby brother was shot, holding back tears that wanted to fall.

Pulling away with a smudge of dried blood on his finger tips, "Why, Mokie?" He whispered once more, Seto could feel his eyes starting to dry, and his mouth now a desert. He loved his brother, and he needed to keep calm or god only knows what he would do. Seto set to cursing the gods and the person who did this to his brother.

The nurse whipped the falling sweat from her face and slipped out of the room leaving the CEO of Kaiba Corp alone. She never thought that The Seto Kaiba would be so emotionally dry over his own flesh and blood's death.

Seto rubbed his brothers face, and left the room. His eyes might have been dry but he felt as if a part of him was dead... because a part of him was, the sweet caring baby brother he had was. Seto wished to be home and away from prying eyes away from the world where he can let the flood gates go and let the desert have it's rain, but his tears would still have to wait, Seto still had many things to sign and set up. A beautiful funeral being one of them.

As Seto walked down that hall, he heard the whispers of the nurses and doctors talking of injuries and of another child that was died.

He left the hospital.

Today for Jounouchi Kastuya was almost perfect, he woke up early and not grumpy, his father had been sober for a full 30 days and was making coffee, orange juice, hash browns, eggs, sausage bacon, toast and even mash potatos. Food of Champions.

After Jou took his wonderful little sister to her school, it was the best days having her in his life again she was now living with him and their father three days of the week and with their mother the rest.

At work he worked a half day and the tips he raked in from his job at burger world was the best, he felt his spirits soar, now as he walked into the candy shop for a little treat to surprise his little sister with, he wondered what he did to get so much good luck in one day.

Beep, Beep. "Good day sir."

He nodded and payed for the treats, "Thanks" he replied and left.

Pee, pee, pee

Jou reached into his pocket. "Yo this is Jou."

"Hey Jou, it's Honda, you free?" Jou could hear Honda's voice was trembling.

"Sorry bud, Shizuka's getting out of school soon, so i got ta pick her up."

"Isn't Shizuka around the same age as Mokuba?"

Jou nodded, remembering his friend couldn't see him he replied "Yeah, my mother has money, so i think they're in the same school. Today's her second day there."

Honda gasped "Jou... You didn't see the news, did you?"

Jou crossed the street, so many cars and people running round, "No bud just got off work, no tv's there." He passed a tv station as his good friend started talking, but Jou couldn't hear him, as he caught a glimpse of the braking news.

_"If you are just tuning in, we have some startling news. It has been confirmed that at 3:15pm today a shooting has occurred at the Domino Private Middle School, it has been confirmed that 7 people have been wounded, and a confirmed 3 deaths occurred among them The 38 year old Miss Min Yung a Teacher for ten years, a young girl who's identity has yet been confirmed and Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of the molti-billionaire Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corporation."_

Jou put the phone in his pocket, hanging up on his friend. His eyes glued to the picture of Seto Kaiba leaving Domino Hospital with reporters crowding him, his bodyguards trying their best to fend off the crowd, But the Reporters broke through.

_"Mister Kaiba, Mister Kaiba, Do you think that your brother was targeted for this attack by a enemy company?" Seto passed the reporters. "Do you think that the other people who were injured and have died was because, they wanted to go after your brother?" Seto stared at the man who said such a thing and as he bagan to open his mouth again, the camera caught it. Seto punched him, and said "No one should have died! least of all my brother, if a rival company did this to injure me, then they have succeeded, but don't think that losing my brother will stop me from rising to the top and crush anyone who gets in my way! and You!" he pointed at the camera "You who killed him, you better watch your step because I will find you! and I will make your life a living hell, you and anyone who hired you, I Will Kill You!"_

Jou took a step back and bumped into a man who was watching as well, Jou paid him no attention, and he felt Seto's pain, if Shizuka was killed he would hunt down her killer and fuck him up. The news went on and so did Jou to his sisters school... the school that just got shot up... Jou sped off running. Tears pooled at Jou's eyes as the thought of never seeing young Mokuba. Jou was almost to his sister's school when he thought to call his mother. Quickly he dialed, and it rang twice, before his mother answered. "Jou! I'm at the hospital with your father come right now!" Jou could see the school now. And his hart stopped. "Mom... Is she there?" His mother was silent before she said. "Just get here, now."

**End Chapter 1**

AN: I teared up a few times when writing this. And when I was writing the story board. It isn't a really happy story, it is mostly really sad. When I first started this, I had just lost a sister in a car crash, so I know how it feels. I went the same way Seto is going... just no real plans to kill someone. Kinda.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Soon To Go**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own YuGiOh

**Summary: **Two young men lose something that cant be ever taken back. And now they are out for blood. Contains PuppyShipping, and character deaths, Angst, Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance...(maybe?) and Tragedy.

Please **read** and **review**.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Just get here, now." The words rang in his mind over and over again. Jou never heard his mother sound so worried before and he could feel his throat clench up, and the deep stabbing in his hart. Mind blank except for "Just get here, now."

Jou ran to the hospital faster then ever imaged. His feet seemed to fly and his body light as a feather. Adrenalin pumped through his blood and crashed down hard when he found himself in front of his mother and father and a doctor.

Jou watched as the doctor asked for them to fallow him, right now the world was all muffled and bright, when the doctor opens the door to the morgue Jou found it hard to move, his feet once like the wind, now felt like iron boots.

"This way please." Jou fallowed after his mother and father, they watched as the man opened a freezer compartment then open the small black bag.

Jou swallowed and turned away when he saw the small female feet, but he reluctantly turned back to see if it was his sister. He knew it was when he header his mother start to cry, she was holding her body against his dad for support and sobbing. And Jou's hart shattered when he looked upon his little sisters face. She looked like she was asleep.

Jou could feel his heart seize up, and tased the bile rise. "I need to go." He said he was gasping and crying and he needed to leave.

"Katsuya, Where are you going?" his mother sounded frantic and Jou just knew that he needed to be someplace away from here.

"I need to tell our friends..." Jou gasped and started crying. "About... Shizuka." Jou turned and before his mother could speak another word he was out of the room. And out of the building, slowly walking towards the one place that all his friends would be at a time like his.

* * *

Seto held his right hand in his lap it was bruised and bleeding. He found it hard to move his fingers. "Maybe it's broken sir." Seto glance up at his chauffeur and then rolled up the divider that split the limo in two.

The limp pulled up to the Kaiba corporation and reporters swarmed like flies. His chauffeur quickly ran around to open the car door and Seto's long legs lifted him up and carried him to the his building, where he proceeded to the elevator.

The elevator stopped and opened to reveal a woman. Binders filled her arms. Seto just looked at her, and when there eyes met she stopped in her mid step to the elevator and let it close. Seto was alone again, and going up to his top floor. Where he planed to spend the rest of his life.

His mind was empty and his body felt numb, the pain in his hand was no longer an issue. The elevator pinged open and he walked strait to his office. Saying to his receptionist. "No disruptions today."

And shut the door behind him. As soon as the door closed he wanted to fall to his knees and let out deep heart wrenching sobs. But all that left his mouth was a deep low chuckle. Seto laughed till his sides hurt, and all air left his lungs.

From behind the door his receptionist could hear his laughing, then she jumped as a loud crashing sound penetrated the big steel doors.

Seto stand in front of an open window shattered from the fat computer screen he had just thrown through it. His face was hard and cold his hands bleeding now from his fingernails digging into his soft human palms.

Seto slammed his fist down on his desk and remote and inadvertently turned on the tv, it was news from the shooting and Seto had had enough of hearing about it already, then on his way to lift it up and throw it out of the window.

He found him self staring into familiar green eyes. The news was now realizing the identity of the other child killed.

It was a girl that he had seen before. But he couldn't place where. When he saw her name splayed on the bottom of the picture he remembered where he knew her from, and just how she was related to. "The Mutt." was all he said, then he turned the tv off. And walked over to his chair and just sat there.

* * *

When Jou showed up at the Kame Game Shop, he let himself in. Sugoroku had closed up for the day. And Jou looked around like it was a new place, he didn't even seem to recognize the place or the people he so regularly saw.

When Jou entered the the living room, everyone was sitting and crying, Anzu was leaning on Yugi who was crying into her arms. Honda sat with his head flat on the arm of the couch.

When they looked up to see Jou, all he could do was fall to his knees and whisper. "Shizuka's dead." His already burning eyes began to leak and he fell face first to the floor crying and sobbing.

They were all quiet except for the loud cried of the blond. All happiness left the Mutou house and the walls were filled with salty tears and soul wrecking cries.

They came to huddle around Jou and they hugged him and they didn't let go. They all cried together.

Everyone cried that night.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. Sorry if anything sounded strange, or choppy. It is 2:30 AM an I haven been to sleep yet. And my typing is all wankie. But I may come back and fixt things up if needed.


End file.
